A Warm Blessing
by Luioomba
Summary: Her face was scrunched up, the cute pigtails Akane did on the side was lopsided and her hair looked similar to a mad scientist, going all over the place. "Harue is going to be starting day care at school this year, isn't she?" Nodoka cut in.


A/N: This one is kind of an old one, but I hope you like it :).

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, all characters and story line of Ranma belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

* * *

**A Warm Blessing**

**By: Luioomba**

It was a semi cloudy day this Saturday in Nerima, and the sun peaked in between the clouds, now and then dispersing to show the sun and the blue sky. An afternoon around Nerima, business still ran and kept busy. Filling orders and hungry customers, and some boy's heart being broken, but that's nothing unusual at the Cat Café.

A lone travel hiked amongst mountains, wishing he knew where he was, but shrugging off thoughts of past memories and shrugging un-wanted memories and only to hope happiness to his rival, as much as it killed him to do him so, but it was only the right thing to do. Reaching the top of a hill, he looked around mumbling out a where was he, and nearly fainted as he jumped out of the street for a big truck almost hit him. Looks like our traveler made it once back safely to Nerima.

Following back to the rich of the Kuno Household, a mechanical laugh is still heard in the distance and a dear brother of hers is trying to keep his sister from being _more _reckless.

Now following the road backwards, you come to gate of a dojo. A dojo that stood tall for many years, and many people have come and go through the gates, voices or unwanted rivals, Chinese guides, and crazy friends but about 4 years have gone by since only one boy was the source for all these unwanted visits, and various walls in the house and that is reason of one martial artist we're familiar with.

* * *

"Daddy I am going to fall!" A high-pitched voice wined. It could be heard on the other side of the wall.

"You're not going to fall, I got you see?" A lower calmer voice replied back. The small voice looked down at her feet and then back up, pouting her face she nodded looking at him and held on to the hand that was helping her as she walked around the rocks in the pond. She loved water, and walking to see the fishes swim around, never understanding why some didn't like water. It was free, and pretty.

A young woman sat her self on the side of the outside hall of the house and straightened her dress from under her and watched the two. She looked up into the sky as the sun showed it's self, squinting, she looked up to the sky putting one hand over her eyes and smiled of how hot it was becoming, just like the beginning of spring when-

"Akane—"

Akane turned her head to her name and then smiled. "Oh hello Auntie, Saotome-" She looked back over to the two playing in the distance. Quickly standing up at times, getting annoy for it looked like the little girl was going to fall in and was unbalanced.

"Ranma…I swear-" Akane growled under her breath. It's not that she mind starting young with martial arts but it was that she worried because being so little, the girl was still pretty wobbly. A smile slipped her lips, a lot like herself she supposed. Not like Ranma though. He could walk on anything, and was well known for walking amongst the walls.

Akane felt a sudden pang of sadness at this thought of the few years back, not helping but a slight frowned escaped on her face, it was weird how many years have gone by. It's not like she missed the random hellos early in the morning of people busting through the house, and everything being destroy but just, even now. Why she was having uncertainty about where her and Ran—

"Akane, did you hear me?" A voice asked.

Akane snapped her head to her right, to the woman that sat next to her.

"Huh, I'm sorry I guess I just got caught up in thinking, ahaha." Akane chuckled half-heartedly.

Nodoka smiled and put a hand on Akane's hands. Akane looked at her hands and back at Ranma's mom, the woman smile kindly and then looked back over to where her son was.

He was smiling and lifting the little girl up time to time so she'd bounce on the rocks. Soon she jumped off and ran at her dad in the yard as if she was charging and Ranma stepped a side with his reflexes, making it so the girl fell over into the grass.

Akane stood up, putting a hand out in a gesture of worried, just about to give him a peace of her mind but was stopped when Nodoka spoke, stopping her in the process.

"Harue is going to be starting day care at school this year, isn't she?" Nodoka cut in.

Akane put her foot that she had forward back next to left foot, and sighed.

"Yes, she is. I worry if this school will be alright." Akane looked at Nodoka. The woman gave another kind smile.

"I am sure it will be fine Akane. Look over there" She gesture. Akane turned her head back to the boy and the little girl.

Harue had planted face first into the small bush of grass in the yard. Ranma walked over, and picked the little girl up to faced him, and smiled looking at her.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked kneeling down to her eye level.

The looked girl nodded, put her small hands into fists. "One day, I will be a great martial artist just like you. So I have to be strong right?" She brought them up to the air and then reached her hand out to the sky. Ranma brushed some dirt off her face, and nodded, and then stood up from being on his knees.

"Are you sure, you can be as great as me? I mean I am Ranma Saotome." He mocked teasingly and stood up straight, putting his hand on his hips.

The girl with her blue eyes looked at him, and then nodded and smiled.

Akane smiled, and felt her eyes fill with tears. Nodoka stood up. "Oh Akane, don't cry." Why was she crying? The fact of he was so kind with Harue, or that the fact just everything was now was finally building up?

Ranma turned his head to when Akane stood and his mom, checking to see if she was watching. He liked whenever she was looking his way, just those instances when they caught eyes. He looked at her eyes, trying to figure out what was happening.

Akane wiped her eyes, "Everything is so confusing Auntie." She said through a sob, as her voice cracked. She didn't know what was going to happen now.

Nodoka gave Akane a hug. Ranma watched, with a curious but concerned look why his mom was hugging Akane but knew that she'd be ok. He looked up to the sky, closing his eyes for a second, a cool breeze brushed through the trees. The little girl looked a small squeal as the wind blew her short hair, and dress.

Ranma sighed. He always hated to see when Akane cried, but he never always knew the reason behind it. He had his way of approaching things as a strategic way but with Akane, it was something different. Something knew kind of way he figured things out, and a new feeling he never felt before with her. He liked this feeling a lot, this feeling of caring for someone. He was scared, unsure, but very much had his head in the game by this point.

Ranma opened his eyes and looked at where Harue stood. She was had her hands down by her sides in fists, and was pouting. Her face was scrunched up, the cute pigtails Akane did on the side was lopsided and her hair looked similar to a mad scientist, going all over the place. Ranma chuckled and the little girl claimed how it wasn't funny.

The little girl face was rounder, but had a similar body build to Akane's. Her eyes were a bright blue, and had long eyelashes. Her brownish hair was now in disaster. Ranma let another laugh out.

Akane wiped her eyes, and pushed her self back from Mrs. Saotome.

"Akane, it's going to be alright" Nodoka stated again.

Akane hiccupped, and nodded and wiped another eye.

"It was tough in the beginning too right, but look how far things have come how. You have me, the family, Kasumi, Nabiki, and you have Ranma." Nodoka added.

Akane looked to where Ranma was and to Hatsuye, he was laughing and she was making a pouting face. A smiled escaped her lips. Maybe Auntie was right.

"Thank you Auntie." Akane smiled and started to hum as she walked over to the little girl. She reached down picking Harue up, and put one hand under her as she held her.

"Let's go inside and fix yourself, hmm?" Akane suggested.

"I want daddy to do it!" Harue said excitedly. Ranma looked at Akane. Making a panicked face like isn't that a girl kind of thing. Akane exchanged a look, just do it. Ranma glared back.

Kasumi walked out setting a class of water next to Mrs. Saotome looking over at the small family.

"Oh my, what is with all the glares between the two?" Kasumi asked.

Nodoka smiled. "I think that's just there way of being Ranma and Akane."

Kasumi smiled. Her little sister sure has grown up a lot since then. She knew Mrs. Saotome was right, that things were right and that it was just Ranma and Akane.

Akane looked at Harue and smiled. The girl blinked looking back at her mom and dad.

Ranma smiled. He smiled at Akane, and when Akane looked at Ranma, she realized he was smiling at her. Harue smiled. "Mommy are you guys going to kiss!?" She asked.

Both turned red, and looked away for a second. Harue rolled her eyes. "Mommy, daddy can I tell you guys a secret?" distracting the two from the previous question they leaned the heads next to Harue's head, since she was claiming they had to get closer so they could hear her though she was right next to them. As Ranma and Akane leaned in, quickly she pushed Akane into Ranma causing her lips to brush against her lips.

Harue pushed herself from her mom's arms, and on to the grass to stand.

She crossed her arms. "You two are still so shy." Harue said smiling and then skipped over to her grandma and auntie.

Ranma brought his head back, and air escaped from their lips as they lips part. She looked at him, and he smiled put his hand up to her face.

"I guess we can't say we are all '_that' _shy" He joked, and tilted his head and threw his eyes in the direction, implying because of Harue.

Akane turned red. "Ahh dummy! Don't say stuff like that!" She jokily started whacking him.

He laughed as he moved left and right dodging her around the yard.

They didn't know what was going to happen now for these two, but they only had to where they should look ahead. It was him, her, and their daughter, and that this spring was definitely another warm blessing.

* * *

_4 years ago:_

_Ranma coughed as powder went up in his face, and all in the air._

_"You have to put the powder than the diaper first Akane!" Kasumi instructed to the two teenagers. _

_The 7 month old squealed and played with the rattle in between her hands, and dropped the toy and clapped her hands at the boy who had powder in his hair, and the girl was trying to fix the diaper._

_"Here, let me do it!" Ranma said coming closer to Akane. He reached out and removed the diaper, turning it around and the tightened it with the side tape. _

_"Ranma…..oh my." Kasumi exclaimed putting a hand to her cheek. _

_The diaper was nearly on and was falling off. Ranma's face faltered as the baby giggled some more._

_"You dummy, it goes like this see-RIPP!" Akane pulled the diaper strap but had completely ripped it off._

_Ranma narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah, great job Akanee" Ranma teased. _

_"Shutt up!"_

_"Nahh make me."_

_Kasumi sighed. "As parents they sure have a long way to go, but they'll learn." she thought. _

_She knew Ranma and Akane would be ok. Even as young as they were, it just took examples and time. _

_Smiling to herself, she knew it was going to be ok._

* * *

A/N: Harue is a Japanese name, and is pronounced (Hah-roo-eh). Meaning "Warm Blessing" :D.

Thank you for reading :)!


End file.
